<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cuts by YuramNS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772678">Cuts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuramNS/pseuds/YuramNS'>YuramNS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:33:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuramNS/pseuds/YuramNS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When we have the same cuts</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cuts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Death eater”</p><p>There, the words written on his left wrist again. Drawing a blood, staining the shirt and trickling to the table. Draco gritted his teeth and covered the cuts with his right palm. ‘Why now?’ he whispered, though he was aware about the cuts and wound that appeared in random times. He just wished that it was not happened during his lesson time. </p><p>He noticed the blood starting to stain his notebook and it would be hard to clean after. “Episky” he murmured the spell softly, hoping that none can hear him. The cuts slowly closed itself, leaving a red prints Death eater on his wrist. It hurt, but he couldn’t give any satisfaction to the culprit, knowing that he got affected by the curse, so he kept his face devoid of emotion as best as he could. The culprit might be here, one of the classmates, right? </p><p>He doesn’t remember exactly how and when someone put the curse on him , but he noticed since three months ago and now seems like the culprit already achieved the goal, considering the words craved into his wrist just like a tattoo, not to mention the nightmares that haunted him every night, took his only peaceful time in his life.<br/>
At first he thought to come to Madam Pomprey and asked for her help, but somehow every time he walked to the Infirmary Room, he stopped himself and retreated back. Once again he doesn’t want to give the satisfaction to the culprit, this is nothing for Draco, he used to being bullied since the war ended anyway. </p><p>“Okay class, for the next assignment. I will put you guys in pair” Professor Slughorn said and explained more about the subject, which Draco didn’t paid attention to. The clamor could be heard in the classroom, but Draco only looked to his side, to an empty chair. Surely he will be alone again like usual. No one wants to be with him, a death eater, he thought bitterly. He decided to not give a thought about the pairing, it was useless anyway, he proceed to clean and scrub the blood from his shirt, book and the table. </p><p>He didn’t aware for how long he focused on the scrubbing, until someone sat next to him, on that empty chair. Draco looked up and noticed it was Potter, “what??” he said unconsciously. Harry looked at Draco without blinking and turned ahead, completely ignoring him. “Git” Draco said in silent, ‘what is he doing here?’ he asked to himself and sat straight, ignoring Potter back. </p><p>“We are assign for this together Malfoy, I hope you don’t slack around” Potter said without looking at him. Draco thought he must be hate him so much, well I hate you as well. “Fuck off Potter” Draco gritted back<br/>
“Well you are fuck off” Potter turned his head at him and glared.<br/>
Draco glared back at him but said nothing, he was not in the mood for any argument this time. They continued their lesson and once it ended Draco bolted right away from his chair and go to his room as soon as possible, leaving Potter there. The cuts still sting on his wrist. </p><p>******</p><p>“I really don’t want to do this, but I need to graduate, so you have to do this right Malfoy” Potter said. Draco glanced from his breakfast and stared at Potter and his two other people, Ron and Harmione, Draco ignored him and continued his breakfast.<br/>
“Malfoy!” Potter looked more irritated now.<br/>
Draco put his spoon and sigh, he was really tired right now. He couldn’t sleep well last night, someone clearly did want him to go mad. Draco sighed again and got up.<br/>
“What!?” Potter said still standing in front of Draco, clearly confused.<br/>
“Get lost Potter” Draco said and started to leave the GreatHall .<br/>
“Malfoy” Potter said and grab his wrist suddenly<br/>
Draco hissed and yanked his hand, glaring at Potter.<br/>
Harry frowned, he didn’t held Draco’s hand strong enough to make him hissed like that, did he? Potter only saw his back retreated from the GreatHall. </p><p>Ron approached him from behind “Well, he is a git” He said while patted Harry’s back.<br/>
Harry snorted and felt his palm was sticky, he glanced down and noticed there was blood there.<br/>
“Harry! Are you okay? Why blood?” Hermione said as she held his hands, checking for any wound. Harry’s eyes widened “It’s not mine” he said and stared at the hallway where Draco was gone. Hermione and Ron stared at each other, they both knew whose blood it was. </p><p> </p><p>Later at the evening,<br/>
“Harry, shouldn’t we do something about it? “ Hermione said to him, her face showing her concern.<br/>
“Pfft, maybe he just fall and hurt himself” Ron said<br/>
“Ron! You know what happen after the war ended right?” Hermione asked, challenging him to answer back.<br/>
Ron only nod and mumble git Malfoy again, which got him a glare from Hermione.<br/>
“Harry, what do you think?” Hermione said to Harry.<br/>
Harry frowned and remembered the blood on his hand this morning.<br/>
“You think someone hurt him physically?” She continued  “You know sometimes if the victims kept quite about the abuse, then the bullied will do more and probably that’s what happen to him.” Hermione said again.<br/>
They all heard about the bullying rumor that happen to Draco and several ex-death eater Slytherins. It was not like Harry would let it go if it did happen in front of his eyes, but so far none have a proof or saw it happen to any of them.<br/>
“ You think he tried to......to.....kill himself Harry?” Hermione winced at her words.<br/>
Harry and Ron stared at her, surprised at the possibility that probably happen to Draco.<br/>
Bullying was never an option for him to punish the hoodlum, well bullying can never tolerated it at all.<br/>
“I will talk to him, I have an assignment with him you know. Prof. Slughorn.” Harry said to them. Well the war was over, it was not a good thing to muddled with the old rivalry. They all grown up now.<br/>
“That’s good Harry” Hermione smiled at him and Ron patted his back and nodded showing his approval to what Harry’s choice of action.<br/>
“Yeah I believe that’s good rather than stared at him form afar and doing nothing right mate? “ Ron said again.<br/>
Hermione shushed and nudged Ron, saying ‘would you stop?’ silently to him.<br/>
Ron throw his hand and sulked, “He might as well confess his feeling for him” Ron mumbling softly, Hermione only shook her head and said “Don’t mind him Harry”.<br/>
Which Harry did, he didn’t mind about that, because that was what he’s been doing lately since the war ended and the school started this year. He’s been following Malfoy with his eyes, he didn’t quite understand why though. Harry opened his palm and felt the sticky blood lingering there even when he washed it since this morning. </p><p> </p><p>******</p><p>Draco sat up,  breathing hard, he was still in his room, Slytherin’s room. He felt the sweat trickled down his forehead and his pajama clung to his body, nightmare again he thought to himself. He gulped some more air, covering his face with his trembled hands, trying to calm himself down.<br/>
He gained his composure back after a while, he buried himself under the duvet and closed his eyes, having a flash back about his nightmare, there his father and mother deaths vividly replying. </p><p>“Draco!”<br/>
“Hei, wake up or you will be late!” He heard someone called him, Blaise.<br/>
“m awake” Draco said.<br/>
“I’ll go down first, see you later” Blaise said while left the room.<br/>
Draco stayed on his bed for a little while longer, and slowly sat up, his head was pounding. All the lack of rest starting to catch up to him today. He glanced down at his wrist and saw the ‘Death eater’ red and the cuts look fresh, it was happen last night, probably while he was deep in his sleep. Usually he would check the duvet and the sheet, afraid the blood would staining it, but today he didn’t care about it at all,‘I am tired’ he said to himself and dragged himself to get ready to his class. </p><p>Draco skipped his breakfast and almost too late for his class. When he arrived for Prof. Slughorn’s Class he glanced at his usual table and found Harry Potter was already there. Draco hesitated for a while but his headache and his body couldn’t stand any longer, he need to sat down right now. </p><p>Harry noticed Draco’s paleness once he entered the classroom and somehow he felt relieved when Draco decided to sit with him. Now Harry could noticed the sweat in his face and the soft tremor from Draco’s hands.<br/>
“Are you okay?” Harry decided to ask.<br/>
Draco jolt a little bit, surprised at Potter’s question. He glanced to Potter and noticed his genuine expression, and worried? Draco couldn’t decipher.<br/>
Draco ignored him and stared ahead, ‘served you right for ignoring me yesterday ‘He thought, smiling a little to his achievement.<br/>
Harry frowned and expected him to be ignored, but somehow it irritate him when it happened. ‘fine, as you wish’ Harry grumbled and focused back ahead, not long after he glanced back at him, couldn’t help himself to check his rival’s condition through the entire class time.  </p><p>******</p><p>Fortunately for Harry, the class ended without a problem, only his mood hadn’t improved since Draco ignoring him this morning. He took one last glance at Draco and noticed he was more miserable than this morning. He itched to ask about this but he remembered the cold shoulders, he scrunched his nose, meh.... he didn’t want to waste his time concern about this git. </p><p>“Please submit by tomorrow morning” Prof Slughorn said to the class, and all the groans of dissatisfaction could be heard. “Well good luck guys” He said with a smile and left the room. </p><p>Harry noticed Draco would bolt again from the class and he grabbed Draco's wrist in reflect. Draco looked at him in surprise, “errm...sorry..” he loosened his hold “I need to talk Malfoy” Harry said. Draco blinked and yanked his hand, wanting to get out of the room. But this time Potter held him still and tightened his grip. He winced and Harry noticed it, “Please” Harry said again. Draco raised his eye brows seemed surprised at his action, before he yanked his hand back for the second time, Harry shook his head and tugged his hand outside. </p><p>“Where are you taking me Potter” he struggled for several minutes but Harry’s grip wouldn’t lessen and he didn’t want any extra attention considering many students were looking at them now. In the end he was following him with unsteady feet, too tired to protest. </p><p>Harry led him to Infirmary and ushered him inside. Draco wanted to run but he decided to follow Potter to the infirmary, he just wanted to sit and rest right away. To Draco surprised none in the infirmary, he sat on the nearest chair, too tired to stand. ‘He can do as he wish, I just don’t care’ He said petulantly in his mind. </p><p>Harry left the room for several minutes and went back bringing some bandage wrap and another first aid kit. Draco eyeing him suspiciously, “What are you doing ?” he asked. Harry just sat in front of him and started opening the first aid kit, still ignoring him. “Cat got you tongue ha Potter?”<br/>
Harry grabbed his wrist and started to unbutton Draco's sleeve. “This is ridiculous!” He almost screamed and stood from his seat.<br/>
“Sit” Harry said sternly and they stared at each other, harry stared hard at him without blinking. Draco once again felt too tired and sat back, scowling at him.<br/>
Harry smiled and continued his doing. “Weird” Draco said to him, wanting to get him irritated.<br/>
“Stop acting like a child Malfoy” Harry said while tending his wound and continued “I hate you before but that’s long ago, when we still a brat. Now we are grown up, put that stupid rivalry aside will you?” Harry said without looking up. </p><p>“Che” he retorted, too tired to argue.<br/>
None said anything for several minutes, Draco hissed several time, because it did hurt but somehow the process made him sleepy.<br/>
“Who did this?” Harry asked him suddenly, Draco jerked awake, this got Harry attention and he realized that Draco was fallen asleep while he was tending to his cuts. Warmth  fluttering feeling invaded him this time.<br/>
“Sorry” Harry said looking apologetic.<br/>
“I don’t know” Draco said scowling, his head pounding ‘Potter git’ he said silently.<br/>
“But...” before Harry continued his question he suddenly stood up and strode outside leaving Harry behind.<br/>
He stopped and turned his head a little, before he walked out “Stop asking and stop following me!” </p><p>Harry just stood there and stared at his retreated back, unconsciously he grabbed his own hand, fingering his scar ‘I must not tell lies’ lost in his thought. </p><p> </p><p>Tbc</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>